Stupid Chair Sidequest
by Nightly Halo
Summary: PWP. Another trip through Cordova Town. But what's this? Another chair to add to the sidequest? Lovely. Oh hello Isaac...what do you mean this is a sexchair! 1st IsaacxHector R&R please


**A/N: **Okay, so I've been playing Castlevania: Curse of Darkness waaaaaay too much. I got this pairing stuck in my head and by the looks of it it's the first story of this pairing out there, yay~! Anyways, I hope you like it…The inspiration came to me from that weird chair side quest.

This story's dedicated to my best friend Dylan…try not to read this with your parents home. :3

P.S. I haven't written in awhile, so don't kill me ToT"

**Words: 1,250 **

**Warning: **explicit language and scenes between two males. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not awesome enough to think of something as cool as Castlevania…so….I don't own.

* * *

**Stupid Chair Side Quest…**

-------

The streets were dark and empty. He walked through them keeping an eye out for any suspicious noises, after all, Cordova Town wasn't exactly a friendly place…not with all the zombies anyway. A strangled gurgling noise came from the street to his left. Kira, his devil I.D The End (1), turned to glare in the general direction.

"Leave it be, Kira. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

The devil gave the street one last glare before following it's master. The streets were dark now, as they always were. The abandoned alleyways whispered as the wind rushed through them, the moon shone brightly in the background, giving the abandoned town a somewhat sinister aura.

"Hmm…the last passage way should be around here somewhere…" Finding the hole under the wall Hector gave a startled grunt when a Vassago appeared from behind the wall. It attacked with a screech, swinging it's axe-like hands.

Hector jumped backwards pulling out his weapon, and swinging the chauve souris in an upward motion. The phantom flew upwards where, in a blur of fire, Kira tore through the enemy. With a final screech the apparition disappeared.

"Well that's always fun. Kira! Magic Circle!" The devil molded with the ground taking his master with him and going under the crack at the bottom of the wall. Once on the other side, the innocent devil released the spell returning to it's original form. Hector looked around.

'_hmm…dead end on my right, dark creepy path on my left….so many choices…."_

He started walking towards the only available path. After a good couple of meteres of walking he came to a door.

Resting his hands on the worn wood he pushed the door open. The old door whined a bit in protest before giving way. Inside the room was….

"A chair?" The devil forge master deadpanned. "All the effort for a chair?….a weird chair on top of all that." He walked cautiously toward the innocent looking chair. It looked like a simple massage chair, only there was no hole for the head to go through. And instead of resting the hands on a pad, there were strange cuff-like areas. (2).

"Odd…" The 24 year-old male (3).gave a curious look to his I.D before shrugging and moving to sit in the chair. Before he knew it maniacal laughter started to echo throughout the room, before the white haired male could stand up however, the cuffs on his arms engaged and pinned him to the chair.

"Ngh….Kira. Be careful," he shouted to his I.D. The devil looked around before a male materialized before his master. The new character tilted his head to the side, red hair slightly swaying out of his eyes before letting out that cruel laughter again.

"Isaac!"

"Hector…I never realized you were so stupid as to not notice a chair like this when you see one."

The younger male huffed -a little embarrassed at his situation- before yelling at his I.D to attack. "Kira!"

"Not so fast little forge master! Abel!" Another I.D appeared when summoned. It's black form contrasting to the others golden it blocked with claws as Kira lunged for the red head.

Hector watched the fight with anxious eyes before realizing the other forge master was behind him. Isaac leaned over Hector in a semi-embrace pushing his almost naked chest against the others back.

"How's it feel to be in a sex chair?" The whispered words caressed his ear. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, slamming against his ribcage. This feeling….of his enemy so close, being so vunerable. His chest hurt from his heart slamming around. Isaac chuckled next to his ear, his voice uncharacteristically deep.

"What's wrong Hector?" The innocent question pulled him from his mind, he could feel the elder male pressing against him, his chest flush against his back, arms spread over his sholders and down his own appendages. The fighting of the Innocent Devils but a distant sound.

'_What's wrong with me….?'_

He felt Isaac shift slightly, just enough to press against his lower back, pushing his groin into the chair. An involuntary moan left his lips."Enjoying yourself are you?"

The trapped male bit his lower lip to stifle any other sound

'_This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! He's my enemy! I'm supposed to track him down and kill him. Julia said he's a lost cause. Gone to Dracula's curse…but what if…? No! I can't think like that, not now, not when he's pressed against me in such a erotic manner…'_

Isaac pushed against him again. "Hmm…what's wrong, little devil forger? You seem distressed." The red head purred at the soft moan from the younger male.

"You want this."

"No…"

"Admit it."

"No, I can't."

"Say it."

"No!" At that shout Hector looked up in time to see the two devil's finish each other off. Isaac grinned.

"All alone…"

A soft gasp left the purer one's lips as a skilled hand snaked down and grabbed his groin.

"You're pretty hard for someone who doesn't want this, Hector."

"S-shut up, Isaac."

"Mmm…I like when you say my name." The other blushed at this but the embarassment was short lived as he felt his pants being snaked down till they rested on the edge of his knees."Stop! What are you doing!"

"Shh, my little devil." He felt a rough thrust against his ass at the command. Another moan left his lips. "It'll be our little secret"

Again he was laughing, chuckling more like. This time however, it was softer. Dark. Sinister. He was in over his head. He shouldn't be doing this.

'_I kind of like his voice though…'_

-------

* * *

**A/N: **Umm…I didn't want to post the whole lemon….But if I get reviews asking for it I'll add another chapter that includes the lemon…. Dylan…just tell me when you wanna read it! :3

(1) I don't know what Hector would name his innocent devil's so I just used the names that I use in my game…Kira means "to kill" or "murderer" in Japanese. Some of you may recognize it from the anime series Death Note.

(2) Basically it's a sex chair that keeps you strapped down and ready for the bareback position. This is the massage chair I was talking about, they had them at the wellness fair at our school back in march. If you want a better picture look up "portable massage chair" in google. :3

(3) According to Castlevania Wiki, Hector is 24 and Isaac is 26, despite the fact that Isaac had somewhat looked up to Hector.


End file.
